Was it everything you imagined?
by Logan27
Summary: How the Finale/ Timeless movie should have gone. It's a quick one shot but I think I covered most things. *Garcy*


I think this is the way the Timeless movie SHOULD have gone...

"All this time," Lucy said thinking of the entry about the Titanic in her journal that made her heart race. _Was it preordained to bring Flynn and I together?_ She wrote. _It wasn't just the right time and place and it wasn't because of the cold._

"I told you the journal could be unreliable."

"I mean with us," she corrected.

Flynn gave a little smirk. "Oh, so you finally got to the good part, huh? Must have been, uh, awkward?" He briefly looked over the horse to where Wyatt was standing with Jiya. Then back at Lucy. "Well, was it everything you imagined? You were imagining it, weren't you?"

"Honestly, I've been wondering about it for some time. Even before seeing the journal." Flynn's eyebrows went up in surprise. He didn't think she would admit to something like that. "What I didn't understand was how it ended. It didn't make any sense."

The tall man opposite her took a deep breath. "I guess your heart just belonged to another."

Lucy shook her head. "That's just it. It doesn't. I look at Wyatt now and I see my friend. He hurt me but I don't see a lost love. Even if Jessica weren't in the picture anymore, even if you weren't... I'd never choose a man who didn't choose me. I think more of myself than that. I didn't even realize it until you started making me see. I've gotten to know another side of you and you've also shown me a much stronger version of myself. One that I'm proud of."

Words from the journal kept floating through her brain like they had been since she read it... _and then Flynn kissed me. And finally the pain I felt for so long dissipated so I kissed him back._ If that other Lucy had been talking about the pain over Wyatt, then that was all wrong. That pain was gone now. She felt free.

Flynn didn't seem to know how to respond to that at first. He started to open his mouth, to say what, he didn't know. Thankfully, Lucy interrupted.

"The pain that caused me is gone, Garcia. The Lucy in that journal was clearly not where I am now."

She had used his first name which made his heart jump. He stepped closer to her and they were now less that a foot apart.

"Where _are_ you now, Lucy?" His voice was gentle and raspy.

She looked carefully and purposefully up into his eyes to make sure he knew she meant what she said and did next. "Right here. With _you_." In one swift motion, she tugged the front of his shirt, bringing him down to kiss her. She could sense that he was reluctant. He had definitely taken the journal as a cautionary tale but after only a slight hesitation after their lips met, he was kissing her back. His arms wrapped around her and they both sunk into something that was like a relief from their hectic time traveling life.

All around them might be chaotic but Lucy could feel immediately that this was home. This was the one place she was safe. In his arms and in his heart. When this man touched her, everything else disappeared and she was just Lucy. She was strong and smart and Garcia saw all of it; applauded it; celebrated in who she truly was. She deserved someone like that. Her mother's constant criticisms and briefly being with Wyatt had shadowed the truth from her long enough.

There were sounds of shock from Jiya and Wyatt but Lucy and Garcia didn't hear them.

When they needed to take a breath, their foreheads touched and Lucy spoke again. "This is one of those times you can't rely on the journal."

"Are you sure?" His hat and hers had fallen off and he took the opportunity to stroke her hair.

"Hell. Yes."

 _... so I kissed him back. Again and again... I could see it in the way Flynn looked at me. I felt it in the way he took me in his arms. The same arms I use to run from- but not anymore._

Later, that night-

Wyatt had gotten up and began walking toward his horse.

"Where are you going?" Flynn whispered. Lucy was tucked in his embrace fast asleep.

"I'm going to scout ahead. See what we're up against." Something was a little off about this to Flynn but he just shrugged. The last thing in this world he was going to worry about was Wyatt Logan. His eyes closed again and he fell asleep with the woman who made him feel like there was actually a future for him again.

2012-

Wyatt knew he was responsible for bringing Jessica into all their lives. It was his fault they had all been put in jeopardy and Rufus ended up paying for it with his life. Jiya gave up three years of hers just to try and save him; a hardship she never should have had to endure. He meant it when he said he wanted to get Jessica out of their lives himself. That's how he ended up on this hillside waiting for his car to come down the road with an arguing couple.

It didn't take long before he heard the yelling. The car door slamming. His past self eventually driving off.

The splitting headache was hitting him but he had taken care of Jessica's body guard and now he needed to end her as well.

"Wyatt? But... you were just-" she looked down and saw the Rittenhouse agent she had just tried to call. "What's going o-" her words were cut off by his gun firing. He shot two more times and just stood there looking down at the body. Another wave of intense crippling pain roared through his brain and then through his entire body.

He had to get away from here. When they found Jessica's body, they didn't need to find an older version of him there too. He stumbled back to the Lifeboat and set the course, but he wouldn't be going with it. Wyatt had seen Lucy and Flynn round a major corner and the romance he caught sight of in Lucy's journal sprung out before him. It started earlier than what was written but things didn't always stay the same as what was lived before. You could always make different choices.

His choice now was to let the people he had hurt live happy lives. He owed them that. They would stop Rittenhouse, he had every confidence in his Time Team, his friends. They would do it; and they didn't need him around mucking things up.

Wyatt quickly leaped from the Lifeboat as the door shut behind him. It took off in a blast of wind in front of his eyes. The pain intensified but he got to a portion of the beach where the tide was coming in strong and sweeping all kinds of debris out with it. There, he collapsed and nature took care of the rest.

Wyatt Logan's body was carried out to sea and given a Naval burial. Not exactly what he would have chosen given that he wasn't a sailor but it was the mark of a military man at its core...

The Gold Rush-  
(I'm going to go with the plot hole the writers created in this episode and have our three tied up heroes remember that Wyatt had been there even though his trip to 2012 changed it all and they shouldn't. Since they weren't on that trip, things should have changed but the team wouldn't know it. They would have thought they were with Rufus all along... but, like I said, I'm going with the plot hole.)

Lucy, Flynn and Jiya had been sitting there wondering where the hell Wyatt was when they heard shooting and a big commotion outside.

"Finally!" Jiya yelled. "Come on, Wyatt! Get us out of here!"

The other two joined in with her until the noise died down and the door was kicked in. They all sat there in shock as Rufus came through. "Merry Christmas, you filthy animals".

Upon their return to 2018; Mason, Denise and Rufus were intensely confused about what was happening in front of them with Lucy and Flynn. Jiya was the only one aside from the couple that remembered Lucy and Wyatt were not together. The tall Croatian held his Historian as she cried. She mourned for her lost friend. They would remember Wyatt and appreciate his sacrifice.

The two of them later celebrated a soldier's life well lived with the rest of their bunker family, raising a toast.

Garcia and Lucy had an arm around one another. The odd looks from three of their friends didn't phase them. Jiya wasn't overly comfortable with the new development either but she was at least better at hiding it given that she had seen them slowly growing closer over the past months and actually remembered.

Mason and Denise ended up in a conversation about what the best strategy going forward was concerning Rittenhouse. Jiya and Rufus disappeared into their room and Lucy and Garcia migrated to the couch and curled up together. It was the same place that they had begun their tentative journey towards a genuine bond and for now, they just wanted to bask in the fact that they were giving this a chance and it wouldn't be the same as what was foretold.

Five years later-

Lucy walked out of her class and down the steps toward the courtyard where Garcia was playing with their two beautiful girls. Amy and Logan. They giggled as their daddy swept them up in his arms, making growling noises and as happy as could be.

It had been difficult for them after defeating Rittenhouse to give up on saving those they loved but both knew it was the right choice. They had learned from their rampages through time. Garcia would always have a place in his heart for his late family; but the joy and pure love he felt for Lucy and his girls made him a whole man again. Most of the time he couldn't stop smiling and Lucy was entranced with how brilliantly it lit up her world.

The journey to hand the past Garcia her journal was a tough one but it was made better by the fact that when her and Rufus got back, she could walk away from the man at the bar who had been so broken and into the arms of the one that had healed _with_ her.


End file.
